Songs For A Mix CD
by Holz9364
Summary: It's Lisbons birthday & she's depressed because she's getting older and she still doesn't have a husband or kids like she thought she would by now, but Jane cheers her up by giving her a very thoughtful present that says more than words can...


**Songs For A Mix CD**

**A/N - This is actually a story, it just has a lot of songs lyrics in it!**

**

* * *

**

Teresa Lisbon was depressed and Patrick Jane knew exactly why. It was her birthday, her 39th birthday. In a year she would be 40 and she was worried she would still be alone then. She was frustrated at the fact she was still alone and depressed because she was now sure that she would die old and alone.

Patrick Jane had observed her throughout the day as she went about her job in her usual professional fashion, to the others she was perfectly fine, but he could see the cracks in her facade and she knew it.

Lisbon knew that Jane had been observing her all day and she hadn't bothered hiding her feelings from him, she knew they were written all over her face, butshe didn't even care anymore.

The day went on like any other until the clock hit 6pm. Rigsby came into the bullpen with a bag of Chinese, Lisbons favourite and she thanked him for it. They sat down and ate their Chinese takeaway, joking and wondering if Jane would pull another trick this year.

When dinner was over Jane announced happily that it was present time and with a suspicious look at the man she began to open the presents in front of her on the table. To Jane they were all pretty predictable, Van Pelt bought her the newest season of 'Castle' and she grinned, it was no secret that the two women shared a crush on Nathan Fillion, something Jane liked to tease Lisbon about. Rigsby gave her a free dinner for two voucher, it was for a fancy restaurant in San Francisco and Cho gave her a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, all very predictable.

So when Lisbon came down to the last present she frowned, it was a small square shape and it looked like a CD box. She glanced at Jane who rolled her eyes, "It's not going to kill you, open it woman." He said exasperated.

Smiling a little Lisbon opened the present and found that it _was_ a CD, but not the kind you buy from a store. The front cover of the CD box said, _'Special Agent Teresa Lisbon's hardcore mix CD.'_

She smirked at him and he shrugged, smiling, "I know the 'in' thing back when we were younger was mix tapes, but I think they stopped making them."

She slapped him on the arm, "Hey! I'm not that old!"

He just grinned cheekily at her and said, "I know it doesn't seem like much, but read the inside and you'll understand."

Still a bit suspicious Lisbon opened the CD box and read the back of the front cover, it said,

_'Dear Lisbon, we both know that we feel more for each other than friendship and I want to let you know how I feel about you, but I cant' say the words just yet. So until I can will you wait for me and listen to the songs on this CD whenever you need to be reassured that I DO have feelings for you?'_

Lisbons wide eyes met Janes; they were serious, searching, rather than joking. They stared at each for a moment, the other 3 Agents watching in mild confusion.

"So, will you?" Jane asked softly, Lisbon frowned a little and Jane's face fell, it was then that she knew what her answer was.

Lisbon nodded, "Of course I'll wait." She said quietly and Janes face broke out into a smile, "Thank you." He said and it sounded as though he genuinely meant it.

"What was that all about?" Van Pelt asked, looking from Jane to Lisbon in shock.

Jane grinned, "Oh nothing, inside joke." He said and when Van Pelt saw she was going to get no information from neither him nor Lisbon she gave up.

The team stayed a little later than usual that night, having a couple of drinks and some cake, but Lisbon was itching to go home and listen to the CD Jane had given her so when it got to 10.30pm she said she really had to go, Jane smirked at her as she left, knowing the reason she was desperate to go home, but for once Lisbon didn't care.

She drove home faster than she should have done, but she didn't get stopped and when she reached her apartment she quickly changed out of her work clothes and put the CD into her walkman, she settled down on the sofa with a glass of wine and pressed 'play.'

Lisbon checked the back of the box and saw that it said, _'1 - Help Me Fall by Mark Wills.' _She didn't recognise the song name so she turned the volume up a little in order to listen to the lyrics.

"_I've been trying not to love you; I've been putting up a fight. I've been barely holding on, letting go with all my might._

_Theres a part of me that's empty, I know only love can fill. I'm afraid I'll never find it and scared to death I will."_

Lisbon listened intently, was Jane trying to say he loved her through song? Was he trying to let her in? Open up to her through music?

"_Help me fall, help me fall. If you care for me at all, Help me fall, help me fall._

_I've been holding conversations when I haven't said a word. I've been speaking with my silence and praying that you've heard._

_I'm a walking contradiction; I'd hate to be my heart. It keeps trying not to love you, but it doesn't know where to start._

_Help me fall, help me fall. If you care for me at all, Help me fall, help me fall."_

If Jane was basing his emotions on a song like this Lisbon figured he was more messed up than she thought. She had always assumed Jane didn't want to love again, but she had never thought of the possibility that he wanted too, but _couldn't_. The fact that he was so desperate to show her how he felt that he felt the need to do it with a mix CD showed that much, he wanted to say the words to her, but he couldn't because if he did he was afraid his wife would think he was betraying her and Lisbons heart ached for him as she realised this.

"_I've gotta learn to retrust, to turn me into us and I really don't know if I can, again. _

_Help me fall, help me fall. If you care for me at all, Help me fall, help me fall._

_I've been trying not to love you, I've been putting up a fight, I've been barely holding on, letting go with all my might."_

As the song finished Lisbon had an urge to call Jane, she couldn't believe how hard the last couple of years must have been for him. She knew how hard it was for her to keep her feelings out of the workplace, but Jane had been trying to force his completely out of the way.

However as she reached for her cell the next song began to play and she was sure she recognised this one, checking the back of the box her suspicions were confirmed, _'2- Patience by Take That.'_

Lisbon had often thought of Jane when she listened to this song, but hearing from Jane that he thought of her when _he_ listened to the song made it seem so much more significant.

"_Just have a little patience. I'm still hurting from a love I lost. I'm feeling your frustration, but any minute all the pain will stop._

_Just hope, because inside your arms tonight don't be too hard on my emotions, cause I, need time. My heart is numb has no feeling so while I'm still healing, just try and have a little patience."_

So she had been right all along, there was something there, he did want her, but he couldn't have her, not just yet anyway. He needed to avenge his family first, he needed to move on and put the past behind him before he could even think about the future, but this made everything more real, he wanted her to wait.

"_I really wanna start over again. I know you wanna be my salvation, the one that I can always depend on. Ill try to be strong. Believe me, I'm trying to move on._

_Its complicated, but understand me. Cause I, need time. My heart is numb has no feeling so while I'm still healing, just try and have a little patience yeah."_

Lisbon would be patient, she would wait for as long as it took for Jane, thoughts of happily ever after with the blonde haired consultant flashed through her mind as the song played on. She knew he still loved his family, but she had never considered the possibility that one day he would get over them and find it in his heart to love again, Lisbon just couldn't believe that she was that person.

"_Cause the scars run so deep, it' been hard but I have to believe._

_Have a little patience, have a little patience. Cause I, I just need time. My heart is numb, has no feeling. So while I'm still healing, just try and have a little patience."_

Lisbon smiled softly as the song ended, the fact that Patrick Jane wanted her was enough to make her happy, it didn't matter that he couldn't be with her yet, all that mattered was that one day he would be able too and that day would be amazing, even if it was far into the future.

As the next song began to play Lisbon realised she didn't know what it was either so she checked the back of the box again, _'3 - More Than I Deserve by Christian Kane.' _Immediately she knew what the song was about, just from the title and she had a feeling it would make her a little angry at Jane. On several occasions he had told her that she was better than him, she deserved better than him and it infuriated her because she didn't want better, she wanted him, she wanted him with all his scars because It was him that she had fallen for, not someone 'better'.

"_Well living with me, it ain't easy. Well I do it everyday and sometimes even I, I wanna run away. There you are, your trying to please me and you stand your ground, that's more than I deserve._

_I've taken more than I've been given and I'm taking for granted this life I'm living. And I don't know why heaven above blessed me with your sweet love. _

_I know I never tell you what your worth, its cause its more than I deserve."_

Lisbon sighed, she knew Jane thought he was below her and it saddened her that he couldn't see how much of a good man he was, if you overlooked his selfish nature when Red John popped up he was a good friend, he was a smart colleague and he was _good man_. He couldn't see all the good in him that Lisbon saw, but she knew it was there and she just wished he believed her when she told him that.

The next song on the list was another country one, she hadn't realised that Jane liked country music so much, she checked the box cover once more , _'4 - Like I Am by Rascal Flatts.'_

"_I can feel the change, the change you've made in me._

_But will I ever see, all the things you see in me?_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind, Baby I don't see it. But you believe that I'm so strong and true. _

_I promise you, I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am."_

Lisbon smiled softly, so he** _did _**know that she saw the good in him, she saw the man that had saved her life and helped her through so many cases that had hit home for her, she was glad that he knew she saw that man, but disappointed that he still didn't believe it himself.

"_When it comes to love, I may not know the rules. But theres one thing I know, my heart belongs to you, just you._

_When you say that I'm one of a kind, Baby I don't see it. But you believe that I'm so strong and true."_

As the track changed Lisbon was glad to be out of all the depressing country music, a more upbeat song came on, this time she didn't need to check the cover of the CD she knew the song was by 'Boys Like Girls' and she was pretty sure it was the one that featured 'Taylor Swift' as the song began to play the title popped into her head, 'Two Is Better Than One.'

"_I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and thought hey you know this could be something._

_Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing._

_So maybe its true, that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one._

_Theres so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one."_

Lisbon found herself grinning as she hummed along to the song, did she really have that much of an effect on Jane? She could take his breath away? He couldn't live without her? As she considered it she realised that she couldn't live without him either and the thought made her shudder so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"_I remember every look upon your face._

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing."_

Lisbon smiled a little, she did tend to roll her eyes a lot, something that Jane enjoyed teasing her about.

"_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing._

_That maybe its true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. _

_Theres so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one."_

Lisbon actually laughed as the next song began to play, she knew what it was when she heard the first notes and she had a feeling there was more than one reason Jane had put it on the CD. She checked the back of the box and sure enough there was a side note, _'6 - At The Beginning by Donna Lewis & Richard Marx (Yes Lisbon, I remember the time you forced me to watch Anastasia when I was sick.)_

Lisbon laughed, looking back at the memory fondly, Jane hadn't gone to work or answered his phone so Lisbon had gotten worried, he had called her an hour later saying he slept in and wasn't coming into work because he wasn't feeling great so Lisbon had taken the day off since they didn't have a case and brought him to her apartment to look after him. She had told him it was so he never got bored and did something stupid, but they had both known better than that. After giving him some soup and painkillers Lisbon had said they would watch a movie and she put her favourite Disney film 'Anastasia' on as Jane grumbled about watching kids movies, but she could tell he actually enjoyed both the movie and the playful banter that they kept going throughout it.

"_We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._

_No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me, this is the start._

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_A wonderful journey."_

Lisbon smiled, she and Jane had come a very long way since their first case, he had infuriated her and he had seen them all as chess pieces that he could play with to find his way to Red John, but things had changed now, of course Jane still infuriated her but she had fallen for him and Jane now saw her and the team as people rather than chess pieces, he respected their emotions now, he loved them like family.

"_I'll be there when the world stops churning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure, never dreaming how our dreams would come true. Now here we stand unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you._

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_A wonderful journey."_

Lisbon turned to the next song, feeling in a considerably better mood after listening to one of her favourite songs of all-time, a song that always made her think of Patrick Jane and Patrick Jane thought of her too when he listened to that song. She wondered if they were both thinking the same thing, was he lying on his couch at the CBI thinking about her? Wondering what track she was on?

The next song on Patrick Janes playlist was yet another song that Lisbon recognised, he had good taste in music it seemed. The song was by 'Nickelback' who happened to be one of her favourite bands and it was 'I'd Come For You' from their newest album. It was ironic, the song made her think of Jane and how she would do anything for him, apparently they were more alike that Lisbon thought.

"_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed. Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading. Please don't bail on it cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said id love our love on the ground but it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now._

_Every day I spent away my souls inside out, gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you know that I'd come for you, no one but you. Yeah I'd come for you, but only if you told me too. I'd fight for you, I'd lie, its true. Give my life for you, you know I'll always come for you."_

Lisbons memories flashed through her head as the song brought them to her mind, the time that Jane had shot Brady, he had taken out their only chance of finding Red John to save her and she would always be grateful for that.

"_I finally know just what it means to let someone in. Just see the side of me that no one does or ever will. _

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone. I'd search forever just to bring you home, here and now._

_By now you know that I'd come for you, no one but you. Yeah I'd come for you, but only if you told me too. I'd fight for you, I'd lie, its true. Give my life for you, you know I'll always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way, as long as theres still life in me, no matter what remember. You know I'd always come for you._

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you. Yes' I'd come for you, but only if you told me too._

_I'd crawl across this world for you, do anything you want me too, no matter what remember. You know I'll always come for you."_

For some reason that she couldn't explain Lisbon felt tears pricking at her eyes as the song finished, the song had always meant a lot to her, but if Jane was trying to express his thoughts via it, well it meant he would do anything for her and that was a lot to take in, hell this entire CD was a lot to take in. Wondering how many more songs were left she checked the back of the box, there were 12 songs on the disk and the one she had just listened too was number 7. Hoping the next 6 songs would be on a lighter note Lisbon started track 8.

She recognised the title, _'8 - Wherever You Will Go by The Calling._' But she hadn't heard the song in a long time.

"_So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place. _

_When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face._

_If a great wave shall fall, yeah fall upon us all, then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?_

_If I could then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."_

The song held a lot of meaning and it was the first that Lisbon knew was a touch about Red John. Jane wanted her to be able to trust in the team if something should happen to him. She had been foolish to think that his feelings for her would stop him from becoming a cold blooded killer, his lifetime's goal was to kill Red John, and she should have known that nothing she could have done would change that. She didn't know what she would do if he and Red John had their little showdown and Jane didn't make it through, she could handle him spending years in jail, but his death? She couldn't comprehend it.

"_And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back some day. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days._

_If a great wave shall fall, yeah fall upon us all, then I hope theres someone out there who, can bring me back to you._

_If I could then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go. _

_I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on, in your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time. _

_If I could then I would, I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go._

_If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go."_

Lisbon felt as if her mood had been brought down a few notches by the last song, Jane thought he was going to die when he came face to face with Red John, he obviously wasn't as confident about the showdown as he seemed to be. Lisbon pushed the thought to the back of her mind, praying that track 9 on the playlist would have a much less sinister meaning.

She was pleased when she read the track listing, the next few songs looked like they would be okay, relatively depressing, but not too much, hopefully track 8 was the only song with a hint of Red John… 

_'9 - Never Say Never by The Fray' _Jane knew fine well that Lisbon loved 'The Fray' and that the track 'Never Say Never' was her ringtone on the cell she didn't use for work.

"_There's some things we don't talk about, rather do without and just hold the smile. _

_Falling in and outta love, ashamed and proud of, together all the while._

_You can never say never. Why we don't know when, time and time again. Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go._

_Picture you're the queen of everything, as far as the eye can see, under your command. I will be your guardian, when all is crumbling, steady your hand."_

Lisbon was fond of the song, but she knew that wasn't why Jane chose it, she knew it said a lot of things that he couldn't say. He wanted her to wait, she knew that much already, but it also told her that she might be waiting in vain because as the song said, you can never say never and they couldn't predict what would happen. Lisbon didn't understand why Jane was giving her hope if he knew that he would be in no-win situation when he came to meet Red John, it seemed unfair, but she knew Jane wouldn't hurt her like that, if that was the case he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble he had to show her how he felt.

A thought flashed across Lisbons mind as the song changed, a thought that made her smile, what if Jane had other plans? What if he _was_ going to get Red John, but the legal way? It would make sense, things could still go wrong, he could get charged for assault, but Lisbon could get him off with that, murder was different, especially premeditated murder. She knew the thought was a longshot and she tried to pretend it had been a silly one, she didn't want to get her hopes up and find Jane lying over the dead body of Red John when it came down to it, it might break her heart.

Janes next song also had a comment next to it, along with a photo which made Lisbon chuckle, _'10 - Lost For Words by Boyzone (Because I know how much you love Ronan Keating I even put in a picture, how nice am I?)_ She laughed as she looked at the picture of Ronan Keating next to the song title and she couldn't help rolling her eyes when she saw that Jane had noted below the picture, _"I'm hotter than him though, right?"_

She smiled as the familiar song came on and sang along under her breath;

"_Waiting for this feeling that I'm drowning in, to subside. You make me swim like a beginner, like I'm new at life._

_And all these words don't come easy, no, they always seem to stop. There is awkward silence yeah anytime we talk._

_Oh and I wanna let you in. I wanna ease all your doubts. I keep trying to get it out, but if I can't find the words to tell you what I'm feeling baby that don't mean, it don't mean that I don't feel it._

_I'm trying to tell you girl, but if you don't believe just look and see. My face says what you mean to me when I cant find the words."_

_Girl I know sometimes I leave you so upset cause I got all these bits and pieces in my head. _

_I know I'm a puzzle and you struggle with all the things that I haven't said. _

_When I cant find the words, when I, when I, when I cant find the words. I wanna ease all your doubts. I keep trying to get it out, but if I cant find the words to tell you what I'm feeling, well baby that don't mean, it don't mean that I don't feel it."_

Lisbon smiled as she made her way to the kitchen to refill her glass of wine, still singing softly under her breath, it made her so happy to think that Jane wanted to tell her he loved her, she only wished he would be able to say it, _really _say it.

On her second glass of wine now Lisbon returned to her sofa as the 11th song began to play, if she was honest she was a little sad that there were only two more songs left on the CD. She had learned more about Patrick Jane tonight through the words spoken in the lyrics of songs that she had in the entire two years she had known him.

The 11th song made her gasp and if he had been in the room she would have hit him, she knew what it was straight away, but checked the box anyway to see if he had left a smart ass comment next to it and of course, being Patrick Jane he had. _'11 - The Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup (Lisbon dear I do not think you are a bitch at all, but you can be rather moody sometimes.);_

"_Is it okay if I speak to you today? You've been pissed off for a week now and nothin' I can say can make you look up, or crack up._

_Is there anything that I can do ? Anything to show you, you're a bitch, but I love you anyway. Oh you can't sing, but you still put me to sleep. Baby you're a bitch, hey, hey."_

Lisbon had been a little miffed at first, but then she found herself chuckling, she could be rather bitchy to Jane, but 99% of the time he deserved it and never mind anything else he had just told her he loved her via this song, ironic really since he was also teasing her senseless, well that was Jane she supposed, showing his affection by making fun of her. It was immature really, that was what kids do in primary school, the whole if a boy makes fun of you its because he likes you thing, Lisbon had always thought that was a load of rubbish, until Patrick Jane had proved her wrong.

"_So you tell me that theres nothin' left to say. I drive, you face the window and then you're in my face telling me to grow up, oh, I wish you'd grow up. _

_I can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know that you're a bitch, but I love you anyway. Oh you cant sing but you still put me to sleep. Baby, you're a bitch, hey, hey._

_Baby you're a bitch, hey, hey. Yeah you're a bitch, but I love you anyway so why don't you stay?"_

Lisbon rolled her eyes as the song ended, it was true she did tell Jane off all the time and she told him to grow up at least twice a week. She knew he thought she was too strict, but most of the time he didn't follow the rules she lay down for him anyway. She would have been annoyed if anyone else had told her this song reminded them of her, but she knew Jane was joking and he had inadvertently told her he loved her, that was enough to refrain her from slapping him for calling her a bitch.

A little sadly Lisbon played the last song on the CD, she checked the box again for any last minute notes and saw one next to the last song, _'12 - What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey (The single most important song on this CD, the words mean more to me than you will ever know.)'_

Curiously Lisbon listened, she hoped that the words were important to him in a good way, rather than a bad Red John way, she wanted to finish this CD off on a relatively happy note.

"_Watch my life pass me by, in the rear-view mirror. Pictures frozen in time, are becoming clearer._

_I don't waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, yeah. _

_Cause I want you and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be, but you can have, what's left of me."_

Lisbon felt tears well up again, but they were different tears this time, they were happy tears. It meant a lot to her that Jane was saying this song was the most important to him. It told her that he wanted her to have him. He knew he was broken and she did too, but it didn't matter because he knew that she loved him the way he was, with all his faults and cracks.

"_I've been dying inside, little by little. Nowhere to go, going out of my mind, in endless circles. _

_Running from myself until, you gave me a reason for standing still. _

_And I want you and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be, but you can have, what's left of me._

_Falling faster, barely breathing, give me something to believe in. Tell me its not all in my head._

_Take what's left of this man. Make me whole once again. _

_Cause I want you and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be, but you can have, oh what's left of me, yeah, yeah, yeah. What's left of me._

_Will you take whats left? _

_Will you take whats left? _

_Will you take whats left of me? _

_Will you take whats left? _

_Will you take whats left? _

_Will you take what's left of me? _

_Will you take whats left of me?"_

Lisbon turned her walkman off and rubbed her face in annoyance, she shouldn't be crying, she should be ecstatic, Patrick Jane, the man she loved, he wanted her to have him, he wanted her to fix him, he _wanted_ her.

She no longer feared dying old and alone, she fantasised about dying in the arms of Patrick Jane, she would have a life full of little green eyed, blonde-haired children with a perfect man, she wouldn't have to live a lonely life because someone _wanted_ her and that made everything else in the world seem better.

Pulling herself together Lisbon picked up her cellphone, her personal one, not her work one (God no, Hightower had access to all the messages sent on those things) and sent a message to Jane, it was a simple text, consisting of just one sentence and 4 words.

'_I love you too.'_

**The End! **

**A/N - Honestly guys was this terrible? I wanted to see how Lisbon would react to something like this? I honestly think Jane can't say the words to Lisbon, I don't know if he will ever be ready too, but I think this is the sort of thing he would do to cheer her up and show her how he feels without having to say the words, do you agree or do you think this was one of my stupider ideas for a story?**

**TRACK LISTING of the CD...**

**1 - Help Me Fall by Mark Wills**

**2 - Patience by Take That**

**3 - More Than I Deserve by Christian Kane**

**4 - Like I Am by Rascal Flatts**

**5 - Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls & Taylor Swift**

**6 - At The Beginning by Donna Lewis & Richard Marx **

**7 - I'd Come For You by Nickelback  
**

**8 - Wherever You Will Go by The Calling  
**

**9 - Never Say Never by The Fray  
**

**10 - Lost For Words by Boyzone  
**

**11 - The Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup  
**

**12 - What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey  
**

**Thanks for Reading xx**


End file.
